Ever After
by STRIKESTWICE
Summary: It's a few years later and Sasami is going to High School.
1. The World as We Know It

Standard Disclaimer if you have any questions just read the top of every other Fan Fic in   
the world. 

This story takes place in the OAV universe sometime after the third OAVs. 

Ever After 

Chapter1: The World as We Know It.   


"Um, Miss. Washu." Sasami called into the huge laboratory, waiting patiently for   
a response as the slightly taller cabbit, Ryo-Ohki, fidgeted beside her.   
"Miss. Washu are you in there." Sasami called out again. Washu rarely showed   
up for a meal now that the house was empty. With Tenchi, Ryoko, and Aeka away at   
college. Well Tenchi had gone to college, and the other two had naturally followed him.   
That just left Kiyone and Mihoshi who were sometimes around the house. But   
with Kiyone keeping a tight leash on Mihoshi they seemed to be away on a long patrol or   
whatever cops did to kill time. And then their was the incident with the Space Shuttle   
and Mihoshi's driving which had forced them to notify the UN Security Council of the   
officers and the rest of the galaxy's inhabitants existence. Luckily no one had been   
severely hurt, but to make it up they had been coerced into helping Earth get a leg up, so   
to speak. Kiyone was still in such a state of shock over the whole incident and kept   
moaning over her chances of promotion after making contact with the natives.   
Washu wandered in through a door that had appeared with her, looking her usual   
smug self. "What can I do for you, Sasami."   
"Uh, I just wanted to know if you were okay. You haven't shown up for any   
meals in a while, and..." She started to ramble along nervously.   
"You want something don't ya." Washu grinned.   
"Well...yes...uh... you see... Could you make Ryo-Ohki appear human." She   
asked gaining speed. "Tenchi wanted me to start school in two weeks and Ryo-Ohki   
wants to go and I want her to go and well..."   
"Whoa slow down!" Washu told her exasperated. "Ryo-Ohki do you want to go   
to school with Sasami."   
"Yes" She replied softly. "Ryo-Ohki, want to be were Sasami is, otherwise   
Ryo-Ohki will be alone, no one else at house. Miya."   
"Well then its not a problem. Come back in a week and I'll have the item. Oh,   
incidentally your sister, Tenchi, and Ryoko are doing fine. They even got a new science   
teacher at the college." Washu grinned wickedly. "I'll try to make it more often for   
dinner..." She waved at them wandering off into parts best unknown. 

*** 

Two weeks later Sasami and a tall young girl with brown hair and eyes left the   
Masaki residence and began to walk down the road towards the bus stop. The cherry   
blossoms were already in full bloom and it seemed as if everything glistened bright and   
cheery in the early morning dew.   
Together they both arrived at the bus stop at least fifteen minutes early. Enjoying   
the atmosphere and being together. Each carried a Bento (lunch box) wrapped in bright   
colors, one with a carrot design, and the other a cute little rabbit/cat mix. In the other   
hand a brand new book bag.   
Noboyuki had been kind enough to take both girls shopping last week for school   
uniforms. Mumbling to himself about duty and bringing a camera that had somehow   
become broken on the trip. Ryo-Ohki had accessorize her uniform by adding a bright   
yellow ribbon to her hair courtesy of Washu. And somehow through the infinite power   
of the space trees, Misaki had sent them each matching key chains of little carrots. Not   
to be out done, Washu had each given them the book bags from which to dangle the key   
chains. Washu had also set up a number of little mini-dimensions on the inside of their   
bags. According to her they were able to hold a small lake each. Why she had used that   
as her description still worried Sasami a little. But with Washu some things were just   
better off not worrying about. Everything was perfect. Just two normal freshman going   
off to school. 

*** 

Sighing, Tsunami shook her leaves watching the light dance in shadows and   
sunlight as it fell on the grassy knoll that her roots were buried in. There was something   
so relaxing about being a tree. She could never explain it to her sisters. Just sit, relax,   
and enjoy the sun, thinking about nothing important. After all what was so great about   
being a goddess if you couldn't loaf. Ever since Tokemi had been defeated by Tenchi,   
Tsunami could just enjoy life. Her whole existence for the past few hundred milleniums   
had been absorbed with trying to figure out a way to defeat her sister, and now she was   
adrift with out a purpose. And loving every minute of it.   
Swishing her leaves she brought up a screen and watched Sasami and Ryo-Ohki   
as they boarded the bus. Through their link she could feel Sasami's excitement. It was   
so good to have her back. The last seven hundred years had felt like some important part   
of herself had been missing. She was still keeping her emotions from Sasami, but that   
would change soon. But not too soon after all what was the hurry. Why not just relax.   
Soak up the sun, literally. And enjoy spying on her avatar. 

*** 

The bus driver pulled up to the stop at the exact time Tenchi had said he would   
and waited patiently for them to board. He was new to his job and a little nervous after   
all how many times in your life are you this close to a live alien, not to mention two. But   
they acted normal enough as far as he could tell. Carefully he pulled away from the curb   
and headed to the next stop. He was after all a well trained field agent. One of a large   
network both here in Okiyama and in Tokyo monitoring these aliens. His main job was   
just to act normal and observe them, since monitoring devices had a way of failing when   
any of the aliens were around. The best scientists in the world were working on fixing   
that little problem but as of yet the only known dependable way to monitor these aliens   
was through direct observation. And from all accounts he had the easier job, he could   
have been in Tokyo. 

*** 

Sasami exited the bus followed by an ecstatic Ryo-Ohki. Both ready to go do   
whatever it was earth teenagers did at school. According to the television she had   
watched, you just had to go through the gate and guaranteed someone will greet you there   
on your first day at school. They become your friend or attack you. Not that she was   
worried about that, who would attack someone as cute and friendly as her. Eyes wide she   
entered the gate and was knocked over from behind.   
"Sorry, let me help you up." A teenager told Sasami holding out her hand. "My   
name's Sakura, sorry, I guess I should have been watching where I was going." She   
looked maybe a year or two older then Sasami. With long brown hair and nice blue eyes   
that stared straight into Sasami's. And had one of those faces you knew just had to be   
smiling all the time, though at present it had a look of concern that was out of place.   
"It's okay. I'm fine." Sasami replied in too good of a mood, grabbing Sakura's   
hand. After all this was her first day of school and a necessary step in her plan to win   
Tenchi as a husband. Though probably not as his first wife. But she believed with all her   
soul that when she was old enough Tenchi would have no choice but to marry her. If not,   
well she could always call on a higher power... or become a higher power?   
"I'll see you around then." Sakura replied and headed off towards the school at a   
jog. Dodging between students in a reckless fashion, in a hurry to do something.   
Sasami looked at Ryo-Ohki. "See all you have to do is enter the gates and you'll   
meet new friends." Ryo-Ohki nodded wisely. "Come on, or we'll be late for class."   
Both girls hurried off to their homeroom arriving with plenty of time to spare.   
They entered the room filled with students but minus a teacher. *Is that normal   
for Japanese schools,* Sasami wondered. "I'm sorry for knocking you down. Come sit   
over here." Sakura yelled from across the room. She was sitting next to a tall blond girl.   
Sasami approached them still followed by Ryo-Ohki who was so on her best behavior,   
and so nervous, that she hadn't said anything for a good ten minute. "This is Autumn,   
she's a foreign exchange student from America and is living at my house." Sakura said   
proudly. Obviously loving all the attention she was getting.   
Sasami bowed slightly to her. "How are you doing."   
"I'm fine." Autumn replied awkwardly trying to bow back from a sitting   
position.   
She grabbed Ryo-Ohki and pushing her forward. "And this is my friend   
Ryo-Ohki."   
"Miya!" Said Ryo-Ohki bowing.   
"Huh?" Asked Sakura.   
"Don't mind her." Sasami replied, glaring at Ryo-Ohki who had the good graces   
to look abashed. "Hey do you know who are teacher is?" She said trying to change the   
subject as rapidly as possible.   
"I hear that he's a drunk." Sakura replied.   
"No, really."   
"Yep."   
"Alright everyone take your seats." Called out a scruffy man in his early thirties   
as he entered the room.   
"Lets talk some more at lunch."   
"Sure." Sasami said sitting between Sakura and Ryo-Ohki.   
"Okay, first things first, we need to elect a class leader are their any   
nominations..." 

*** 

The beauty that the morning had promised, resulted in a bright, warm, noon with   
just enough of a breeze to make it perfect. The cherry blossoms had bloomed early this   
year enjoying the great weather. Causing everyone who could to eat outside among the   
trees. Even the teachers had taken the opportunity to enjoy this day, and the excitement   
level of the students was known by their yelling and laughing.   
Ryo-Ohki loved this new school. It was so much fun, she had Sasami, and now   
more young girls to play with. She had quickly eaten her lunch of carrots and had   
disappeared to play volleyball. A game she had enjoyed playing with Sasami, Washu,   
and the rest of the girls and this was just as much fun. 

*** 

Sitting under a tree Sasami, Sakura, and Autumn had staked out a prime picnic   
spot. Calmly sipping soda and talking about all kinds of things. Sasami had forgotten   
how good it was just to sit and talk with someone her own age. Their had been few   
chances in her life. Being a princess of Jurai, and even here on earth, the girls were older   
then her and while they liked, and even loved her, none of them really just wanted to talk   
to someone they considered a kid. Well except for Tenchi.   
"Your blushing, Sasami. What are you thinking about." Sakura said examining   
her new friends face.   
"It's nothing." She stammered out.   
"So who's your boyfriend." Joked Sakura while Autumn nodded knowingly.   
"I don't have one."   
"So its just a crush then." Autumn put in quietly.   
"No it's nothing like that, well maybe it... No!" Both girls smiled knowingly.   
"Who is he?" Sakura asked.   
"Theirs is no one." Sasami lied.   
"Come on, you can tell us now, or you can tell us later. But you are going to tell   
us." Both girls nodded again.   
Sasami was trying to think up a reply when she was tackled from behind.   
"Sasami, we won. Ryo-Ohki even scored three points. One an ace on Ryo-Ohki's serve.   
If Ryo-Ohki gets to play more Ryo-Ohki will be able to beat Washu. Miya." Ryo-Ohki   
began to happily tell how she had spiked the ball and about the people she had been   
playing with. Sasami with a sigh of relief, kept her talking until the bell rang. Though   
she couldn't dodge the knowing stare of the two girls that promised further questions to   
come. 

*** 

The final bell rang, the same tune used by all the schools in Japan and the herd of   
students left in the great exodus that was their purpose in attending school anyway.   
Many though had other plans and were off to prep schools for the college examines to   
come or clubs to study athletic skills. Sasami really didn't have any plans in that area.   
The majority of the things she had learned today was mainly stuff useless to her or stuff   
that Washu who had been tutoring her off and on would have laughed at. But that wasn't   
her real reason for going to school any ways it was to find out more about Tenchi and to   
make some new friends. She was learning so much in that area. And the greatest part of   
it all was that she was being treated just like a normal girl. Not a princess and especially   
as a being who would soon be her peoples deity. She didn't know how that story had   
found it's way home, but it was there. Aeka had to send a message forbidding anyone   
from coming to earth to receive her blessing for a marriage or a new born child. The two   
times it had happened, had resulted in disasters they had frightened Sasami into a   
histerical fit.   
She had class clean up today and Ryo-Ohki had volunteered to help her. Mainly   
because Ryo-Ohki didn't want to ride the bus home by herself. But cleaning up one little   
room compared to the huge Masaki house was really to easy. Sakura had said something   
about her train not arriving for another half an hour and was helping out as well. Teasing   
each other, Sakura and Sasami, went to the broom closet to get supplies. Leaving   
Ryo-Ohki to clean off the chalk boards. Sasami made some off the wall remark about   
Sakura's face as she entered and found herself alone in the closet as Sakura turned off the   
lights and closed the door. Shutting her inside the little room. Almost immediately   
Sasami could feel her chest constrict as the darkness rushed in. She was alone again in   
the darkness just like before, for those seven hundred years, alone except for her   
precognition ability. Ayeka had never believed her about how she had been awake for all   
those years but somehow through her link with Tsunami she had been.   
Their was always something in the dark ready to get you just outside of your line   
of vision if you weren't careful. Sasami tried to take a deep breath. *I can handle this   
I'm a big girl it's going to be okay.* She turned around towards the door and something   
touched her leg. She could see movement on the sides of her eyes. Her chest began to   
heave as she hyperventilated. Turning around in circles trying to see what was moving.   
Something else touched her shoulders and she couldn't help herself, she screamed in   
terror, that was the worse part it brought on the ability. She had to calm down. But she   
had already started screaming there was no place to go or run it was to late now. She was   
back in the capsule alone. Just like before... 

First their was just blackness. And then pools of light appeared. One showing a   
great tree, the greatest tree in the galaxy, Tsunami. In all her glory soaking up the light.   
Sasami could see her roots extend all around her and beyond to all reaches of the galaxy.   
Directing the Juraian space trees.   
In the other spot light their was just Tsunami and Sasami. Sasami appeared as a   
young girl of maybe four. They were both standing on the island in the center of the   
Juraian tree nursery where Sasami had died. Tsunami stood behind the little Sasami,   
crying, great streams of water fell from her face as she drew a knife out of the folds of   
her Kimono. With a clean stoke she slashed Sasami's neck and gently lowered her to the   
ground. In the other pool of light one leaf fell from the great tree. Both lights fade away   
and all that Sasami could feel was a woman's screaming. 

***   
Hit the back button on your browser now. 

Okay I warned you here are my lesser thoughts on the monstrosity you have just read. 

Yea I finally wrote my first Fan Fic and I apologize to you the reader for having to read it.   
Please send me hate mail or I will never get better at   
STRIKESTWICE@HOTMAIL.COM. 

This is Ver 2!   
Okay I finally revised this monstrosity into something to be proud of. And something   
that will flow a little better into the next chapters. 


	2. No Need for No Needs.

"I hate these Disclaimers things at the beginning of video tapes, hit the fast   
forward." Tenchi told Ryoko.   
"Ok, ok, one more Disclaimer bites the dust."   
"Really Ryoko, I think you should let me have the remote." Aeka said pausing in   
the shoveling of popcorn into her mouth.   
"You and what army, little princess." 

*** 

Ever After 

Chapter 4: Trial and Error 

"Well did anything interesting happen last night?" The station commander asked   
taking over the watch from his lieutenant.   
"We gained two new aliens, Galaxy Police officers at that. One appears to be a   
new race as well, sir." He paused a smile on his face.   
"That's great Xenobiology will be happy for a month. Anything else?"   
"Hmm... Oh yes Mihoshi crashed into the house again. We recovered a piece of   
the ship's haul about a foot long. Right now Command is assembling a team of metal,   
plastic, and ceramic specialist to examine the object." The lieutenant paused saving the   
best for last.   
"It seems you had a rather eventful night then." The commander poured himself   
a cup of coffee from the nearby pot and grabbed a sweet bun.   
"There was one more thing..." He paused toying with his superior.   
"Yes?"   
"Well one of the new G.P. officers came running out of the demolished house,   
waving a gun. She searched the whole area surrounding the Masaki house and almost   
found O.P. 1. The whole time screaming bloody murder. After a couple of hours she   
gave up on finding whatever it was she was looking for and headed back to the rebuilt   
house."   
"Maybe they recruit their officers for that?" The commander pondered.   
"Could be." He grabbed his bag ready to go home for some sleep. "See you   
tonight." His commander just waved at him already deep into the status report from last   
night. 

*** 

"Mitsuki, we had agreed that there would be no outbursts from you when we saw   
Officer Kiyone and yet you drew your weapon and chased after her for the majority of the   
night." This was a first for Motashiwa every time before he had been on the receiving   
end of the same speech. But for once he was in charge, and if he ever found out who the   
operator was that had assigned him to this baby sitting job he would... unconsciously he   
extended his claws. His partner suddenly gave him, her complete attention.   
"Yes sir, I'm really sorry about the whole thing. I will control my emotions when   
working with Kiyone, Sir." She said sitting at attention.   
"Good, I don't see any need to continue this discussion." He said just as happy to   
change the subject as she was. "Now what should we do today."   
"First, I really think we should go eat breakfast." She said sniffing the air.   
"Well I guess it would be easier to make plans after we eat." He said a predators   
grin on his face. They both stood and left the guest room assigned to then by Noboyuki   
running straight into Mihoshi.   
"Kiyone, oh, where is Kiyone." Mihoshi cried, wandering off searching for her   
missing partner.   
"Officer Mihoshi, can I have a few words with you?" Mitsuki called out to the   
infamous member of the Galaxy Police. Mihoshi just kept wandering along crying about   
her missing partner. Shrugging her shoulders, Mitsuki headed down the stairs towards   
breakfast, Motashiwa behind her.   
Sasami was already serving Yosho and Kiyone from the large wooden rice bucket   
when they arrived. She had prepared a traditional breakfast with some help from   
Ryo-Ohki, who was once again in human form, happily munching on carrots next to   
Sasami. At the officers arrival she filled their chawan (rice bowls) and handed one to   
each of them. Mitsuki gave an appreciative sniff and dug in as Motashiwa stared at the   
rice with a look of disgust, then with avid concentration began to shovel the rice into his   
mouth.   
"Kiyone!" A voice yelled out from on top of the landing. As Mihoshi finally   
found her missing partner. The blond ran down the stairwell and tackled her partner   
bursting into tears.   
"Get off me you bubble head." Kiyone pushed the joyful Mihoshi away from her.   
"But I thought something terrible had happened to you, after even Mitsuki   
couldn't find you." The table became quiet as everyone stopping eating and looked at   
Mihoshi wondering how much she had gotten for her brain at the pawn shop. Then   
deciding it couldn't have been more then a thousand yen and not worth the effort to think   
about, continued eating.   
"Um... thank you so much for allowing me to stay at the shrine last night."   
Kiyone said to Yosho over the kitchen table trying to break the ice that her partner had   
caused. Mitsuki started to choke on her rice, giving up all hope that the Prince of Jurai   
would ever sponsor her.   
"It was my pleasure." The shrine caretaker said pausing in his eating of the rice.   
If anything Sasami's culinary arts had improved over the last few years on Earth.   
From outstanding chef to world class. Though from Motashiwa's expression he was   
being forced to eat emergency rations. His face scrunched up in concentration as he tried   
not to think about it.   
"Is something wrong with the food." Sasami asked cautiously. Ryoko had told   
her many tales of the ferocity of the Tigeran officers that had chased her while she was a   
space pirate for Kagato. Of course in those stories she had been the poor victim to their   
cruelty and not even Sasami was that naive.   
"I'm just not use to it." He said forcing himself to eat another mouthful of rice.   
"Um... What would you prefer?" .   
"For breakfast, one should eat Sterasne Blood Pie." Motashiwa told her. Both   
Kiyone and Mitsuki's faces changed color and they hurriedly put down their chopsticks.   
"How do you make Sterasne Blood Pie?" Sasami asked, always ready to add   
another recipe to her collection.   
"Please Sir, I really don't think that is something that should be discussed at the   
breakfast table." Kiyone said, Mitsuki nodding her head in perfect agreement with her   
rival.   
"But I want to know." Put in the worlds leading authority on helium preservation   
in the cranium holding area. 

*** 

"Miss Masaki, could you please solve the problem for us."   
"It's plus or minus 3x squared." Sasami said with out even looking at the board.   
"Could you show the class how you got that answer." Sasami walked up to the   
board and began to plug in the numbers.   
"It's easy you just use Washu Formula number 3."   
"Um... Miss Masaki don't you mean the quadratic formula." *Washu, when I see   
you later, I knew that you were lying to me when you told me all the number tricks were   
named after you, or it could just be an Earth thing.*   
"Thank you, Miss Masaki."   
"Now Miss Lee if you could do problem number 17." Sakura stood up and   
walked to the board. Sasami could immediately tell that Sakura was making a number of   
simple mistakes especially with her positive and negatives.   
"Miss Lee I'm afraid that is incorrect... Oh there's the bell everyone please do the   
homework assignment on the board. Miss Lee if you'll stay a moment I'll show you   
where your mistake was."   
"Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, we've got chemistry next period. You want to walk   
together." Asked Autumn as she stuffed books into her bag.   
"Miya"   
"Shouldn't we wait for Sakura." Sasami said looking at her friend.   
"She'll be a while. Come on." Autumn said grabbing her book bag and heading   
towards the door playing with her little Virtual Pet, followed by Ryo-Ohki. Sasami gave   
one more look at Sakura and followed the two girls down the halls of the school towards   
the chemistry room. Nodding at acquaintances and talking about nothing. Ryo-Ohki and   
Autumn had really seemed to hit it off lately and Sasami was feeling a little jealous.   
"So Sasami what are you going to do this weekend." Asked Autumn.   
"My sister and nephew are coming home from college this weekend along with   
Ryoko."   
"Who's Ryoko?" Autumn asked.   
"She's a space... she takes up space." Sasami caught her self in time.   
"What do you mean." Inquired Autumn as Ryo-Ohki gave Sasami a nervous   
glance.   
"She use to board with my family." Sasami sighed in relief that she had gotten   
out of that one so easy.   
"Really, and she's going to the same college now as well. Isn't that a little odd."   
"You've never met Ryoko."   
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki put her two cents in as they entering the classroom. 

*** 

"Sasami, I still don't quite get that formula could you give me a little help after   
school?" Sakura asked staring at her math book, at the same time stealing herself some   
of Sasami's lunch.   
"Why don't you come over to my house tonight." Asked Sasami.   
"Can I come along as well." Autumn interjected.   
"Sure we can make a trip out of it. We can check out the shops in the mall before   
heading out."   
"Ryo-Ohki think it sounds fun." She said casting a mischievous grin at Sakura.   
Suddenly Sasami didn't feel to hot about the idea, she had seen that look on Ryoko to   
many times. 

*** 

Going to the mall with someone her own age was a new experience for Sasami.   
She had seen it on television and knew that it was a required meeting area for earth   
teenagers, but now she knew why. It was fun.   
Autumn had shown her the high points of window shopping and trying on   
clothing. A variation of the favorite game of all young girls, dress up. Afterwards loaded   
down by a number of boxes that she had purchased with her Washu Express Card, a   
Christmas present she had promised Washu to never let Noboyuki use. They had gone to   
look at the animals in a pet store, that had even stocked rabbits much to Ryo-Ohki's   
delight. Who seemed to be on her best behavior. Sasami's fears had obviously been   
misplaced about Ryo-Ohki's motivation for wanting to go on this trip. Finally they had   
settled down in the food court eating ice cream or drinking carrot juice whatever the   
preference.   
"Doesn't that guy look like your uncle, Sasami." Sakura pointed at a middle aged   
salary man with a passing resemblance to Noboyuki being led around by his wife from   
store to store with an expression of abject horror on his face every time he looked at his   
wife's fist clenching a credit card.   
"Sort of," she replied smiling to herself.   
"What is your family like?" Autumn asked, she had already told them today   
about her two older brothers. And how much fun it was to be away from their teasing   
while she was in Japan.   
"Normal, I guess."   
"Then where your parents, you live with your uncle. Yes, no." She asked playing   
with her virtual pet for a second before sticking it back into her pocket in disgust.   
"My parents are abroad." It worked in every animation she had ever seen to   
explain why a high school student was living alone it had to work in an easy situation like   
this.   
"Where?" Sakura said interested.   
"America." Sasami had taken the time a couple of days ago to find out where   
that was on Earth after meeting Autumn.   
"Where in America." Trapped Sasami looked at Ryo-Ohki. The Cabbit's hand   
conveniently slipped spilling the carrot drink into Sakura's lap. An apology on her lips   
and a smile in her eyes Ryo-Ohki helped to clean up the mess that she had created. 

*** 

Sasami was finding that she actually enjoyed the time she spent commuting on   
the bus. Being able to see the changing scenery rather then the boring vastness of space.   
Something was always different if you paid attention. A sign had moved, someone was   
out in front of a store, or a passenger in another car starring back at you. The whole   
experience was just more personal then space. So much more alive. Sasami felt   
someone touch Sasami's shoulder and she turned away from the window.   
"You were staring off into space there for a second." Sakura said pulling her   
even further back to reality.   
"Not space." She replied softly. "You ever been out this way before?"   
"No, never. Its beautiful so many trees." She said looking past Sasami out into   
the forests that had been rural farms just a minute ago.   
"It looks so much like home." A trace of home sickness in her voice. But she   
waved it off, she wasn't going home, ever, Tsunami was there. And lately she could feel   
what the goddess was feeling more and more, all she had to do was close her eyes and   
Tsunami was there waiting for Sasami.   
"Your not from around here?" Sakura asked breaking into her thoughts once   
again.   
"No." Sasami said without thinking.   
"Where are you from then?" She nonchalantly asked.   
"Um..." Sasami paused catching her self from replying. For some reason she   
didn't think that telling her new friend that she was an alien princess would make for a   
long and healthy friendship.   
"Ryo-Ohki, stop!" Autumn yelled from the seat in front of Sasami and Sakura.   
Breathing a sigh of relief Sasami leaned forward to see what the commotion was about.   
Ryo-Ohki had somehow gotten a hold of Autumn's virtual pet rabbit, Kawaii.   
Sasami smiled at the name, it had been the one she and Mihoshi had used when she had   
played as a kid.   
Ryo-Ohki was feeding the Virtual Pet carrots over and over. Causing the image   
of the rabbit on the screen to swell. Autumn was way too overprotective of her pet and   
who knows how Ryo-Ohki had convinced her to give it up but her patience was about to   
give out as poor Kawai started to balloon on the digital screen.   
"Miya." Ryo-Ohki happily continued to feed Kawai-Chan. Autumn couldn't   
stand it anymore and snatched the toy out of Ryo-Ohki's hands cradling the VR pet to her   
chest, giving her a hurt look. Sasami began to laugh at her friend the former space   
pirate, who joining in with Sasami's and Sakura's laughter. Autumn glared at them with   
a hurt look on her face.   
"Miya!" 

*** 

Darkness had fallen upon the Masaki residence when they finally arrived at the   
house. For once, nobody was home and the place felt like it was full of ghosts to Sasami.   
This was one of the reasons she had been so happy when Tenchi had suggested that she   
go to school, *loneliness is not a companion you can cook for.* Sasami thought as she   
turned on the light switch to the downstairs family room.   
"Sasami, this house is huge." Autumn said a little in awe. "Compared to the rest   
of the houses I've seen in Japan this place looks like a mansion." She said removing her   
shoes. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.   
"That's because my uncle is an architect. He just loves to keep on adding stuff to   
the house. Like the balcony outside of my room." And thank goodness Washu finally   
came up with a way to hide the baths or I would have a real problem. How do you   
explain an island floating in the air with a waterfall coming from it?   
"Why don't you guys sit down and pull out the books, I'll get us some tea."   
Sasami said happy to have someone to cook dinner for besides Ryo-Ohki. She found   
herself wondering one day if the little fur ball would taste like carrots or maybe chicken,   
after that she gave up on creative carrot dishes and just stuck to the basics for Ryo-Ohki   
and cooked whatever she felt like eating.   
Sasami wondered whether or not Washu was still in Tokyo or had come back for   
the evening. In that case she should have to warn the premier scientist in the galaxy, that   
they had guests and to be on her best behavior. She tapped lightly on the supply closet   
door and then peeked inside only to see a mop.   
Autumn, Sakura, and Ryo-Ohki had settled down in the family room around the   
chabudai (low table) and were pulling out books and other odd items necessary for home   
work. Sasami reappeared a few minutes later with tea and baby carrots which worked as   
a good snack dish for everyone.   
"Why, you love carrots so much?" Autumn asked taking a cup of tea from   
Sasami. She been wondering about it for the past few days of watching Ryo-Ohki eat   
nothing but carrots in one form or another.   
"Taste good." Was her only reply as the brown haired girl dived in. Autumn   
rolled her eyes.   
"Any ways... can someone show me where I made this mistake." Sakura asked   
checking her answer with the one in the back of the book and seeing that it still didn't   
match the answer she needed.   
"Here let me see." Sasami turned the paper around.   
"Your still getting your positive and negative signs mixed up. Remember one   
negatives make a positive" She pointed at one part of the paper. "See."   
{"Does that work in relationships to."} Mumbled Autumn in English.   
"Okay, then I made the same mistake here too." She said pointing towards a   
lower part of the same equation.   
"See, it's easy once you get the hang of it." Sakura began redoing the formula   
changing her answer and with a little help from Sasami and Autumn it matched the one   
in the back of the book.   
Sasami went back to the kitchen to create dinner now that she saw sure that   
Sakura was on the right track. If worse came to worse Ryo-Ohki would help and Washu   
had programmed her with the best navigation computer in the galaxy, to that Washu   
Formula Number Three was a piece of carrot cake. 

***   
  
Tsunami centered herself gathering calm from the other Jurian trees and then   
projecting it back to them. The whole net by now was aware of the invasion fleet. Jurian   
fleets were forming and being called back from their patrols. Slowly... assembly of the   
main fleet would take another day. The G.P. fleet another would meet up with them half   
way to Farreach. She knew that the King of Jurai was calling in all his old favors from   
the rest of the Galactic powers to try to receive more ships.   
The enemy, was just staying in the Farreach system neither advancing nor   
retreating. Besides sending a few scout ships out they seemed perfectly content to stay   
put. She wouldn't have been half as worried if they had advanced. But instead they were   
just holding steady, blocking all communications or probes into the Farreach system.   
She sighed a rustling of leaves. Pushing more tranquility out to the other trees.   
Too many enemy ships. She could already see that the deciding factor in the battle   
would be the Light Hawk Wings. All the tree ship had felt the Soyokaze die without   
shields or protection, removed from her power. She couldn't blame them for being   
worried. She was too. Too many new emotions were being learned by her and the trees   
lately, ones that she had wanted to shelter them from. That she had also wanted to be   
sheltered from. That was why she had joined with the trees after her combat with   
Tokemi so many centuries ago. Peace, order and tranquility isn't that what anyone asks   
for, even a goddess.   
Sasami was happy, Tsunami could draw upon that and send it out, but she no   
longer trusted Sasami's happiness. 

*** 

"Hey Sasami, what is this." Autumn said holding up a brightly colored baton   
with a pink heart on top of it.   
"That's my magical baton. Mihoshi and I used to play that I was the Magical Girl   
Pretty Sasami and that with my magical baton I fought for love and justice. We had   
watched to many magical girl shows at the time, I guess." Sasami gave a nervous laugh.   
"That is so cuuute!" Sakura laughed at her.   
Autumn took the baton and in front of the mirror and struck a pose. "I fight for   
love and justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you." She twirled the baton.   
"Or maybe," She took the traditional "V" pose. "We have vanquished the evil foe, now   
where are we going." Sasami and Sakura both gave her a mystified stare. "Sorry wrong   
culture." 

*** 

Hey does anyone know the name of the large wooden bucket that holds the rice that one   
of the members of the family, usually female, fills everyone's cup from? yea more run   
on sentences. 

Comments/suggestions...Uh... is this thing on... 1... 2... 3... anyone out there?   
STRIKESTWICE@HOTMAIL.COM 

This is Ver2! 


	3. You ever hear the one about the blond an...

"Your mission is to find this fan fic writer, Sorcerer Hunters." Big Momma said   
holding up a pic of a pale insane looking human.   
"Yes, he has been very naughty. His crimes include not putting in a proper   
disclaimer yet on any of his fan fics or mentioning Pioneer as being the rightful owners   
of Tenchi Muyo." The cute cherub told them.   
"But didn't you just do that." Merron pointed out.   
"Um..."   
"Don't worry Dota, I, Carrot Glace will spite the foul Fan Fic writer and when   
I'm done, you want to go out."   
"Oh... Carrot your always so funny."   
"Darling! Why ever would you say that when you've got me."   
"Um... I've got a problem with that." 

Note: {words in these brackets represent words in English} 

Ever After 

Chapter 5: Enter Tenchi Stage Left 

"Captain, no response to our hails."   
"Damm Command, their trying to get me blown up like the Soyokaze." He patted   
the arm rest softly. "Don't worry girl. We're not going to take any risks." The tree   
behind him rustled her leaves in silent acknowledgement.   
The Gilvilyko was still a young space tree fast and sleek. Which meant that she   
got the majority of the courier and grunt work. That didn't exactly displease Captain   
Konaka who loved the freedom that he got from solo duty. But then on most days he   
wasn't patrolling a whole alien fleet with just three sister ships. Even worse Command   
had ordered him to try to peacefully resolve the issue. He laughed at the thought. And   
stared at the enemy picket ships his scanners could detect. Five hundred plus of the   
fighter crafts. *Like they want to talk about anything.* He hadn't been given permission   
to surrender.   
"So Tact, what's your analysis of the situation." He said jokingly to his only crew   
member massaging her shoulders. She held both hats as tactical and comms while he   
was stuck with pilot and engineer. Between them and the Gilvilyko they filled every slot   
necessary for a crew.   
His wife stared at him, "were in trouble." He had to nod at the words his   
agreement obvious. "If we try to advance any further we won't be able to turn around   
and escape in time. There's no way we can get a scan of Farreach and they've blown up   
all of our probes." Mia told him leaning into the back rub he was giving her.   
"How about you girl you got any suggestions or thoughts from the other trees."   
There was a long pause as the ship accessed the net and knowledge of thousands of space   
trees, both from the living and the dead. He was worried for her. His ship had seemed to   
take the Soyokaze loss as a personal matter even though as far as he knew they had never   
talked or met. But then again they were all connected.   
Just like him and his ship. He remembered the tears they had shed after the battle   
with Tokimi. It was a time he did not wish to repeat. But it looked like that experience   
was looming forward once again.   
Gilvilyko and Mia both still had scars left from the battle where they had been   
directly hit by an anti-energy weapon of some sort. It had taken all his strength and   
courage to slap the seal on his wife's suit and calm Gilvilyko enough so that they could   
limp out of the line of fire.   
He massaged Mia's shoulders harder remembering the physical therapy. He kept   
trying to get her to remove the scar that slashed down one side of her face. But more and   
more she seemed to need that reminder of her own fragility as she tried one reckless   
thing after another.   
"No suggestions are available." She sounded so far away almost like a ships   
computer rather then the center of the two Jurians existence. Wounds had also left scars   
where new bark covered over burnt wood. Givliyko was so cautious now, it had become   
even worse since the Soyokaze destruction. Cautiousness had turned to fear. His ship   
had been the fastest ship of them all. When the emperor called for emergency dispatches   
he was sent to the far reaches of the galaxy now she wanted to take it slow and cautious.   
A normal occurrence for the huge older war ships with crews in the thousands. But   
Gilvilyko had only been christened ten years ago. And was going to be a courier for a   
good five hundred years to go until she could grow large enough to support the crew   
necessary to make her a destroyer.   
Another hologram appeared this time of a young lady with dark green hair   
dressed in a kimono favored by the royal family of Jurai. Demure eyes of darkest blue   
stared back at him.   
It was amazing what you can do when you are bored flying through space. This   
was one of them an image he and his wife had created for their ship something that she   
could communicate with them through on a more personal level. The whole design was   
theirs except for the scar that sloped down the left cheek and onto the throat a mirror   
image of the one on his wife.   
"We're to close as it is." She said playing with her hair. "I'm also picking up   
some odd radiation signatures and something seems to be wrong with my internal   
navigation checks. Stars keep appearing and disappearing in the wrong places."   
"Any ideas about what's causing them." He said staring at the forward navigation   
screen to try to confirm her readings. "I don't see anything right now." He tapped on the   
pad again calling up her previous readings of the navigation checks. He paused, she had   
to have been paying very close attention to have picket up such minute changes it was   
probably just a peculiarity of this area something to do with the radiation. She was just   
being to cautious.   
The captain of the Gilvilyko sighed he had hoped that this waiting was over. 

*** 

"Sasami could I use bathroom?" Autumn asked getting up from the floor she and   
the other two girls had been sitting on.   
"Sure, its down stairs at the end of the hall." She stood up as well stretching out   
her neck and arms. *Even if today is Friday shouldn't they be heading home soon.* The   
buses stopped running at ten and sooner or later Noboyuki or one of the resident officers   
would come home. And where was Ryo-Ohki?   
"Shouldn't you two be heading home soon. If you want to catch a bus."   
"Come. Come now!" Autumn yelled from the landing. Barely understandable as   
her American accent got the better of her. Seconds later both of her friends had joined   
her as they stared down onto the family room where Motashiwa and Mitsuki stood.   
*Why now, I thought they were living in their ship that's in orbit.* Anyone else she   
could have explained as just strangely died hair and as long as they cooperated there   
wouldn't have been a problem but Officer Motashiwa was just cut from a different mold.   
The two aliens stared back at the humans having figured out that somehow they   
had interacted with the native population, a serious offense. The door behind them   
opened and in came Ryo-Ohki kicking off her shoes and sliding a pair of house slippers   
on as she bounded past the two officers. Heading towards the group with Sasami,   
oblivious to the situation. Sasami noticed in a sort of horrified frame by frame of the   
moment that Ryo-Ohki was carrying a large bucket of carrots. *So she went to the field.   
With Tenchi gone of course, Ryo-Ohki would be taking care of them. What would my   
sister do in this type of situation, besides blaming Ryoko. Introduce everyone and   
pretend that nothings wrong.*   
"Um.. Autumn, Sakura, I would like you to meet officers Mitsuki and Motashiwa   
from the Galaxy Police." She smiled trying to appear calm and relaxed. "Officers these   
are my friends." Both groups of people stared at each other trying to think of what the   
next logical move would be. Ryo-Ohki finally figured out that something was wrong and   
came to a stop in between the two groups. She slowly put down the basket of carrots.   
"Sasami you live with {aliens}... uh! What word!" Autumn asked, still close to a   
panicked tome of voice.   
"{Aliens is correct.}" Sasami replied in perfect English without even a trace of   
an accent. While Sakura tried to figure out what was going on.   
"Sasami what is going on here." Motashiwa finally gathered his nerve and tried   
to take charge, just as Mohoshi and Kiyone walked into the house in their G.P. uniforms.   
Mohoshi bent over to remove her shoes and suddenly tripped over the shoes left by   
Ryo-Ohki just moments before and started tumbling forward right into the other two G.P.   
officers. Knocking them both to the ground. Mihoshi began letting the apologizes fly as   
she tried to help the other two officers back onto their feet. This time she tripped over   
her own feet and all three once again fell in a tangled mess on the floor.   
"Mihoshi." Yelled her irate partner trying to smother a giggle that kept bubbling   
up every time she saw Mitsuki. Poor Sasami couldn't help it the tension she had been   
feeling just seconds ago broke and suddenly she was laughing incredibly hard as tears   
came to her eyes. 

*** 

"Tenchi, would you hurry up already. Were already making Aeka wait." Ryoko   
tapped her foot impatiently looking up to the second floor of the boys dorms. *Damm I   
still can't believe that we got stuck with living in the dorms. Noboyuki is so cheap.*   
being mad at Nobuyuki left her mind when Tenchi finally appeared in his tux. Besides   
maturing a little nothing much had changed the prince. He was still the same old boring   
son of a shrine keepers daughter and an architect. So he had seen a few space battles and   
was ecstatically in love with two space aliens. All he had to do now was relax and have a   
normal life. Tsunami had promised him that after the final battle with Tokemi. He   
reflexively flexed his left arm still amazed that it felt so natural.   
"Come on slow poke. If we wait much longer that princess is going to come   
looking for us." She held out an umbrella to her love hugging him at the same time   
among whistles given from the crowd of male college students who had materialized out   
of nowhere at the sight of Ryoko. She gave them a smile and then tugged Tenchi out into   
the rain.   
"You ready to go home, Ryoko." Tenchi opened his umbrella shaking it to full   
size.   
"Yah, its been awhile since we were all together hasn't it." Her elbow slid inside   
of his as they both walked down the sidewalk enjoying the changes that rain brought to   
Tokyo. Waving every so often as they passed fellow students hurrying in the rain.   
"Tomorrows going to be fun it will be good to see everyone again."   
Aeka stood on the corner starring at the two of them calming herself. *This isn't   
the old days... Keep calm and go get that other arm.* She thought hurrying over to   
Tenchi and taking her own advice. Tenchi awkwardly tried to hold onto his umbrella   
with a young ladies on each arm. After a few seconds he gave it up and folded his so that   
he could walk underneath there umbrellas. The problem that had been plaguing him for   
so long solved by a random act of fate. 

*** 

"So Sasami, these are your friends." Mihoshi sipped her tea with great relish   
much to the annoyance of both Kiyone and Mitsuki who were sitting on either side of the   
blond. Sakura was trying not to stare at the group of aliens all calmly sipping tea with   
each other, she had adopted a traditional pose trying to keep her head down, kneeling,   
just so she wouldn't look like Autumn who was bouncing off the walls.   
"Yep." She poured some more tea for Mitsuki.   
"Your all part of this Galaxy Police thing, right?" Autumn asked.   
"I'm not in the Galaxy Police." Sasami chuckled. "And neither is Ryo-Ohki."   
"Meyowww."   
"Then your humans?" Sakura turned her head rapidly trying not to stare at any of   
the aliens especially Motashiwa.   
"Ryo-Ohki space pirate." The Cabbit told her with dead pan seriousness that set   
almost everyone into tears.   
"Ex-space pirate. Is what you mean Ryo-Ohki." Kiyone told her pointedly   
glancing at Mitsuki and Motashiwa. Before giving Ryo-Ohki a carrot from the bowl in   
the center of the table which she made to quickly disappeared. *Now if only Mihoshi   
could be taught that easily.*   
Sasami stood with great dignity. "And I am a princess of Jurai." Then seeing the   
surprised look on her friends couldn't help it and began to laugh again setting everyone   
else off. Which just caused her two friends to look even more confused as they   
laughed.   
  
***   
Tenchi grabbed Aeka's hand and led her out onto the floor of the ball room.   
Leaving a crowd of disappointed men behind. The disappointed males all started to head   
for Ryoko but were warned off with a growl. It wasn't her turn anyway. She wasn't   
really jealous anymore how could she when even now she *felt* Aeka's pleasure.   
Without noticing it she massaged the blue gem on her right wrist.   
To Aeka this was the closest thing next to pure joy she had ever experienced. She   
pulled Tenchi even closer as they slowly danced across the ball room, not even hearing   
the music, but starring into his eyes. To soon the song was over and he led her back to   
the table that was his for the night. The champagne had arrived finally and Ryoko was   
waiting with impatience for Tenchi to open it. With a little too much of a flourish he   
opened the bottle and poured the glasses full.   
"A toast to Tsunami for making this possible." Tenchi raised his glass.   
"To Love." Ryoko held up hers.   
"To the end of fighting." Aeka said as they all raised glasses to their lips and   
drank the most expensive Champaign they could charge to Washu Express. 

*** 

"Any response from the new listening device that were planted." He said inhaling   
on his cigarette.   
One of the men in white coats at the rear of the table stood up. "Nothing as of yet   
sir, but the new broad band receivers will take some time to calibrate.   
"Hmm." He blew another cloud of smoke. "Those two new officers worry me.   
Didn't Kiyone say in her deposition that the Jurian emperor had told the Galaxy Police   
that only they were allowed on Earth by special disposition."   
"Yes... here it is on the second days interview. According to Kiyone, they were   
forbidden to have any more officers of Earth by the King of Jurai... Something about it   
being inside their territory. It would appear that the two officers were only allowed on   
Earth by special permission of one of the royals."   
"Theirs nothing we can do about it the operation will proceed when we get   
permission from the top. Sometime in the next four days. Be ready for it." He snuffed   
out his cigarette and stood. "That is everything people." The anonymous man walked   
out of the conference room buried in a bunker underneath the Diet. Walking purposely   
to his office. He had a report to give as well.   
His boss was already sitting behind the anonymous man's desk showing the   
pecking order with out even saying a word. He lit up another cigarette knowing how   
much that irritated his boss.   
"The mission will start soon be ready." He took a drag on the cigarette and blew   
it at the alien. 

*** 

"Hello... Tenchi, beloved." A voice next to him rolled his name in her mouth like   
she could make love to it. He was in a bed made of silk that included the sides of the   
bed. A breeze blew through the room making the silk blow in waves. Tenchi turned his   
head and smiled dazedly at Tokimi kissing her. She began to lightly run her hand across   
his bare chest. "You have missed me haven't you, beloved."   
Missed her but she was right here all the time. Where she belonged. Where else   
would she be. "You do love me don't you..." Tokemi persisted.   
"I will always love you, who else could I love." He kissed her again the   
beginnings of passion in his eyes. But she pulled away.   
"My guards are here... stop them my love." She pushed him away as Ryoko and   
Aeka suddenly appeared out of the darkness surrounding the bed each garbed in their   
battle outfits. Both of them grabbed the struggling Tokemi and forced her out of the bed   
and into a void they created the gems on their wrists glowing a bright blue. Tenchi stared   
at the two women trying to figure out where he knew them from.   
"Beloved soon we will be together again." Tokimi called out to Tenchi just   
before the void closed in on her. 

*** 

Send all comments to STRIKESTWICE@hotmail.com. 

This is Ver2! 


	4. Trial and Error

Welcome to the Wonderful Disclaimer Service. Those of you not familiar with this   
service please read the help file and push the cancel button now. Those of you who are   
familiar with our wonderful service please hold very still and push ok while we brand the   
copy right data onto your brain. Thank you for using the Wonderful Disclaimer Service.   
Please remember its not just the law its brain washing as well. 

Ever After 

Chapter 3: You ever hear the one about the blond and the G.P. Cruiser? 

Officer Mitsuki sipped her tea enjoying the opportunity to converse with a   
member of the Jurain royal family. Her partner, Motashiwa, a member of the Special   
Crimes Division, was showing the exact opposite response, his entire body tense as he   
searched the room for any threat. A standard trait of a young Tigeran.   
The Tigerans were one of the oldest races to join the Galaxy Police and had over   
two hundred million officers in the service. Their shaggy feline face and prominent nose   
distinctive throughout the galaxy screamed cop. Born predators with lightning reflexes   
they made up the majority of the posts in the special crimes division as well as a large   
number of the command positions in the G.P.   
Office Mitsuki was full Jurian and personally thrilled by the chance to talk to the   
prince next in line for the throne. She could always use another sponsor to push her up to   
the next pay grade. This trip though, had its definite draw backs, she would be forced to   
work with Kiyone again, and since the Tokimi incident Kiyone, and even her partner   
Mihoshi, had been promoted over her. A disgrace that Mitsuki was sure had Kiyone   
laughing at her. It was for that reason she had been assigned with Motashiwa who   
outranked Kiyone. Taking another sip of the tea Prince Yosho was serving she tried to   
calmly answer the questions he kept asking on their reasons for arriving on such an out   
of the way planet as Earth.   
"As I said. We're here to inspect the colonist population to see if they are ready   
to be brought into the rest of the galaxy." Motashiwa explained again.   
"In other words the G.P. finally found a loop hole. You have been wanting to get   
more officers on Earth for a long time now. Especially after the Kagoto and Tokimi   
incidents."   
"Sir, the Jurian Council gave the G.P. permission to do an initial contact with the   
natives and to make periodic observations of the colonists to asses their situation. It's a   
standard contract for a seeded colony." Mitsuki explained as the feline head of her   
partner nodded in agreement.   
Yosho paused for a second to blow on his tea. "A loop hole."   
Mitsuki bowed her head in surrender. It was better not to offend her host arguing   
over something that he was right about.   
The door to the storage area under the stairwell opened and Washu the greatest   
scientist in the galaxy poked her head out of a different dimension altogether.   
"Lord Katsuhito our two resident officers are going to crash into this house in   
about a minute. Would you care to continue your conversation at my place."   
"Thank you, Miss Washu." He said gathering up the tea items.   
"What do you mean, who's going to crash into the house." Asked Mitsuki as her   
voice's pitch rapidly grew higher.   
"Hmm," Yosho replied walking towards Washu. Carrying the tea set with him.   
"Miss Washu do you have a couple extra cups." He asked as he walked from one   
dimension to another. Followed by the two bewildered G.P. officers. Washu shut the   
door behind them and opening a minor portal to a cupboard pulling out a cup for herself   
which she proffered to Yosho, and then sat down around the chabudai (low table) to sip   
her tea. 

*** 

"Um... Kiyone, are you alright?" Mihoshi asked her partner who was swearing   
under her breath about her life, her partner, and of course her chances for promotion as   
their specially designed, by Washu, G.P. Patroller began picking up speed as it began   
reentry. Safety harnesses latched them both firmly into place and L.C.L. filled the   
cockpit. 

*** 

The dreaded shopping had taken less time then Noboyuki had envisioned. And he   
was already planning out what he would do for the rest of the night. First, catch up on his   
Manga that had been piling up in a corner. Then a wonderful dinner prepared by Sasami.   
And finally some television. All plans were subject to change of course. But ever since   
Tenchi had left his plans had been more and more successful. No more walls exploding   
or being constantly hounded for money. Life was good.   
He turned the car off the highway and headed down the country lane only a few   
minutes now from home. Sasami sat next to him on the passenger seat talking to   
Ryo-Ohki about the friends they had made today. Noboyuki only listening with half an   
ear move interested in the music on the radio.   
"Ryo-Ohki look, a falling star, make a wish." Sasami pointed to a bright light   
streaking through the atmosphere. Noboyuki didn't bother to make a wish his was   
already coming true, a few minutes of relaxation.   
The light sped up as it approached, impacting into the ground a few kilometers   
directly in front of the car.   
"I think Kiyone let Mihoshi pilot again." Sasami stated with a big sigh.   
"Miya!"   
"My night of rest!" Moaned Noboyuki. 

*** 

"Base this is O.P. 2. What the hell was that, over!" A voice yelled over the   
scrambled radio.   
"O.P. 2 this is Base. Radar confirms it was a Galaxy Police Patrol Cruiser.   
Someone let Mihoshi pilot, over." The base answered one of the observation points   
surrounding the valley. Knowing that the rest of the O.P.s were listening too.   
"Base, roger. O.P. 2 out." 

*** 

"Um, Miss Washu, you mind if we come in." Mihoshi called into the only   
remaining door of the Masaki house, before entering the sub dimension, followed by   
Kiyone who was doing her personal impression of the walking dead.   
"Come on in and have some tea." Offered Yosho as Washu tapped on her   
computer releasing the nano machines to rebuild the house.   
"Washu, I seem to have broke my ship could you fix it again please. Oh, hi,   
that's great the police are already here. Can you help us with the accident report."   
Mihoshi began to go into one of here monologues. Which finally snapped Kiyone out of   
her daze as she began rapidly searching her pockets for her blaster or yo-yo.   
"Mi...ho...shi!" Kiyone yelled at the top of her voice.   
"It wasn't my fault." Mihoshi looked up at Kiyone with big saucer eyes. Tears   
leaking out the sides.   
Kiyone paused, and for the first time in her life she actually agreed with Mihoshi.   
It had been her who had set the auto pilot and the route had been clear. Was Mihoshi   
starting to rub off on her. No, that couldn't be it, after all she had to show Mitsuki who   
the best officer in her class was... Hold on wasn't that Mitsuki over there drinking tea   
with Yosho. A switch went off in her mind activating "This is not happening..." mode   
as she turned around to walk outside into the smoldering ruins of the Masaki house. Her   
partner the tears having stopped as suddenly as they appeared accepted a cup of steaming   
tea from Yosho.   
"So your the infamous Mihoshi." Inquired Motashiwa, for the first time believing   
all the rumors he had heard about her.   
"Really... I'm famous. I knew it would happen soon. After me and Kiyone   
helped stop Tokimi and I stopped Kagoto I just knew it would happen. Are you talent   
scouts. Well I have to tell you that I'm not leaving Earth and that's final." Mihoshi said   
ecstatically bouncing from one side of the room to the other.   
"No, we are not talent scouts we're Galaxy Police. Can't you tell by the   
uniform." Mitsuki cut in as Washu began massaging her temples, wondering how   
Kiyone put up with the feather head in their cramped space ship. She was quite sure that   
she would have invented some sort of particle ray and flushed what remained of Mihoshi   
down the toilet after just a few hours.   
"Oh, that's too bad." Mihoshi replied crushed that her great dream of being a Vid   
star were ruined once again. For the ten seconds she could keep the conversation in her   
memory.   
"Mihoshi this is Officer Mitsuki and Officer Motashiwa they found a loop hole in   
the Jurian prohibition of any more G.P. officers on Earth and are here to spy on us."   
Yosho said trying to stave off another round of Mihoshi putting her foot sideways into   
her mouth.   
"Mitsuki... I know that name from some where... Oh yes didn't you go to the G.P.   
academy with Kiyone?"   
"How in the name of the Galaxy Academy did you remember that?" Asked a   
shocked Washu.   
"Because Kiyone once told me that the only person she had ever met who was   
more annoying then me was Mitsuki." Mihoshi told them with normal thoughtlessness.   
Washu and Yosho both turned towards Mitsuki at the same time with a shocked   
expression on their faces. They watched as Mitsuki's face balled up into anger as she   
rapidly began to search for a firearm.   
"I'm going to kill her, I swear it!" She said waving her unholstered weapon as   
she headed out the door. Running into Sasami.   
"Hi, everybody... Oh we've got guests." Sasami said as she entered the room   
followed by Ryo-Ohki, still in human form, and Noboyuki looking like some one had   
rained on his parade. All three of them were pushed out of the way by an enrage Mitsuki   
as she charged out of Washu's sub dimension onto Earth. Hunting her prey.   
"What was that all about?" Asked a bewildered Sasami.   
"Miya?" Ryo-Ohki puzzled asked as well.   
"It's all my fault." Mihoshi cried out as huge buckets of water poured from her   
eyes. A bewildered Motashiwa sipped his tea thinking about the words he would have to   
have with his partner come tomorrow. And this was suppose to be a boring assignment.   
"Shouldn't we try to stop her." Asked Washu as Noboyuki, Sasami, and   
Ryo-Ohki sat down around the chabudai, accepting cups from Yosho.   
"Not enough energy." Replied Noboyuki.   
"Miya." Ryo-Ohki said snuggling up to Sasami who had already fallen asleep tea   
cup in hand.   
"Mihoshi could you go find Kiyone and warn her?" Asked Yosho.   
"Ok." The tears that had been flowing out of her eyes stopping as suddenly as   
they had started. Putting down her cup Mihoshi headed out into the cleared area where   
the house had recently stood.   
"By any chance is this how your day normally goes?" Motashiwa asked.   
"Just wait tell Tenchi and the other two get her." Washu interjected, Noboyuki   
and Yosho nodding their heads in agreement. 

*** 

"Sasami, you really should be heading for bed now if you want to be fresh for   
school tomorrow, that goes for you to Ryo-Ohki." Noboyuki said shaking her awake   
during a lull in conversation. They had been discussing the rebuilding of the Galaxy   
Police Headquarters after the war with Tokimi. The Galaxy Academy had been put in   
charge of the design and rebuilding of the new station. Unfortunately, due to a number of   
bureaucratic foul ups construction had barely begun. Resulting in a bottle neck in the   
reconstruction of the G.P. fleets that had been destroyed in the war.   
"Yes, sleep well because the future awaits." Yosho put in with another one of his   
words of wisdom.   
"I'll see everyone tomorrow morning." Sasami said sleepily as she stood up and   
headed back out into the clean living room followed by a quiet Ryo-Ohki.   
"Well now that their gone pull out the saki, Washu, and none of that secret mix of   
yours." Noboyuki said as the door closed.   
Sasami pulled herself up the stairs glad that she no longer had to keep up the   
appearance of being cheerful failing to even notice Ryo-Ohki following her. She took   
her time preparing for bed making sure that everything was laid our for tomorrow. Her   
mind finally returning to the vision from this afternoon. She tried to dismiss it as a   
impossible to interpret vision or one that she was misinterpreting. That had happened   
before. But never one that had been this sharp or easy to understand. The prophesy   
could be wrong, prophecies were just as flexible as the future. Yosho had told her that   
the future waited for her. Sasami shuddered at the thought.   
"Ryo-Ohki could you... would you.... become your cabbit form please." Sasami   
asked her best friend and shadow. Ryo-Ohki reached into her long brown hair and pulled   
out the ribbon that held her in the human looking form. She slowly morphed into the   
furred humanoid form and then in a second was the cute rabbit/cat mixture. Which   
meowed and then jumped into Sasami's arms. For the first time all evening Sasami felt   
happy and comforted snuggling into her futon as she cradled Ryo-Ohki to her like an   
amulet against nightmares. 

*** 

"Sir, we've lost all comms with monitor satellite 003948529 in the Farreach   
system." The Jurian tech officer said calling her commander over to the work station.   
"What? We just lost 30. And there goes 31."   
"Can you give me any pictures from that system." The Admiral approached   
having heard the commotion.   
"I've still got 32 and 33 in that system. Putting them on screen now." Two   
holographic monitors suddenly appeared above her workstation each showing a limited   
view of stars a radar, and hyperspace scan of the Farreach system. Satellite 32 suddenly   
showed its view of stars blocked by pitch blackness and its radar screen go to hash. Then   
nothing. "There went 32." The tech officer said playing with her computer. The   
holographic displayed given off by 33 suddenly enlarged to take up the space 32 had been   
filling. Its radar began to fill up showing hundreds of ships before it too went to hash and   
blanked out.   
"Do we have any ships in that system?" The admiral asked the tech officer.   
She tapped a second on her computer. "No sir, nothing within ten parsecs."   
"Compile all the information on what the satellites got and give it to me as soon   
as possible. How many ships were their before we lost the satellite."   
"Approximately ten."   
"What, their were hundreds of radar echoes."   
"Those weren't a hundred small ships sir, those were ten 50 mile long carrier   
ships." She announced shocked, turning around in time to see her whole command group   
run out the main doors towards the center of the palace. 

Hit the back button on your browser now. 

This is Version 2!   
As always all suggestions comments to STRIKESTWICE@HOTMAIL.COM. Have a   
good day.   



	5. Enter Tenchi Stage Left

Heart and Soul Chapter 5 "Your mission is to find this fan fic writer, Sorcerer Hunters." Big Momma said   
holding up a pic of a pale insane looking human.   
  
"He has been very naughty. His crimes include not putting in a proper disclaimer   
yet on any of his fan fics or mentioning Pioneer as being the rightful owners of Tenchi   
Muyo." The cute cherub told them.   
  
"But didn't you just do that." Merron pointed out.   
  
"Um..."   
  
"Don't worry Dota, I, Carrot Glace will spite the foul Fan Fic writer and when   
I'm done, you want to go out."   
  
"Oh... Carrot your always so funny."   
  
"Darling! Why ever would you say that when you've got me."   
  
"Um... I've got a problem with that." 

Note: {words in these brackets represent words in English} 

Ever After 

Chapter 5: Enter Tenchi Stage Left 

"Captain, no response to our hails."   
  
"Damn Command, their trying to get me blown up like the Soyokaze." He patted   
the arm rest softly. "Don't worry girl. We're not going to take any risks." The tree   
behind him rustled her leaves in silent acknowledgment.   
  
The Gilvilyko was still a young space tree, fast and sleek. Which meant that she   
got the majority of the courier jobs. That didn't exactly displease Captain Konaka who   
loved the freedom that he got from solo duty. But then on most days he wasn't patrolling   
a whole alien fleet with just three other ships. Even worse Command had ordered him to   
try to peacefully resolve the issue. He laughed at the thought, and stared at the enemy   
picket ships his scanners could detect. Five hundred plus of the fighter crafts. *Like they   
want to talk about anything.* He hadn't been given permission to surrender.   
  
"So Tact, what's your analysis of the situation." He said jokingly to his only   
other crew member massaging her shoulders. She held both hats as tactical and comms   
while he was stuck with pilot and engineer. Between them and the Gilvilyko they filled   
every slot necessary for a crew.   
  
His wife stared at him, "were in trouble." He had to nod at the words his   
agreement obvious. "If we try to advance any further we won't be able to turn around   
and escape in time. There's no way we can get a scan of Farreach and they've blown up   
all of our probes." Mia told him leaning into the back rub he was giving her.   
  
"How about you girl, any suggestions or thoughts from the other trees." There   
was a long pause as the ship accessed the net and combined knowledge of thousands of   
space trees, both the living and the dead. He was worried for her. His ship had seemed   
to take the Soyokaze loss as a personal matter even though as far as he knew they had   
never talked or met. But then again, all the ships were connected.   
  
Just like him and his ship. He remembered the tears they had shed after the battle   
with Tokimi. It was a time he did not wish to repeat, but that experience was looming   
forward once again.   
  
Gilvilyko and Mia both still had scars left from the battle where they had been   
directly hit by an anti-energy weapon of some sort. It had taken all his strength and   
courage to slap the seal on his wife's suit and calm Gilvilyko enough so that they could   
limp out of the line of fire and hide until help could arrive.   
  
He massaged Mia's shoulders harder remembering the physical therapy. Konaka   
kept trying to get her to remove the scar that slashed down one side of her face. But   
more and more she seemed to need that reminder of her own fragility as she tried one   
reckless thing after another.   
  
"No suggestions are available." She sounded so far away almost like a ships   
computer rather then the center of the two Jurians existence. Wounds had also left scars   
where new bark covered over burnt wood. Givliyko was so cautious now, it had become   
even worse since the Soyokaze destruction. Her cautiousness had turned to fear. His   
ship had been the fastest ship of them all. When the emperor called for emergency   
dispatches he had been sent to the far reaches of the galaxy, now she wanted to take it   
slow and cautious. A normal occurrence for the huge older war ships with crews in the   
thousands. But Gilvilyko had only been christened ten years ago and was going to be a   
courier for a good five hundred years to go until she could grew large enough to support   
the crew necessary to make her a destroyer.   
  
Another hologram appeared this time of a young lady with dark green hair   
dressed in a kimono favored by the royal family of Jurai. Demure eyes of darkest blue   
staring back at him.   
  
It was amazing what you can do when you are bored flying through space. This   
was one of them an image he and his wife had created for their ship something that she   
could communicate with them through on a more personal level. The whole design was   
theirs except for the scar that sloped down the left cheek and onto the throat a mirror   
image of the one on his wife.   
  
"We're too close as it is." She said playing with her hair. "I'm also picking up   
some odd radiation signatures and something seems to be wrong with my internal   
navigation checks. Stars keep appearing and disappearing in the wrong places."   
  
"Any ideas about what's causing them." He said staring at the forward navigation   
screen to try to confirm her readings. "I don't see anything right now." He tapped on the   
pad again calling up her previous readings of the navigation checks. He paused, she had   
to have been paying very close attention to have picket up such minute changes it was   
probably just a peculiarity of this area, something to do with the radiation. She was just   
being too cautious.   
  
The captain of the Gilvilyko sighed he had hoped that this waiting was over. 

*** 

"Sasami could I use bathroom?" Autumn asked, getting up from the floor she and   
the other two girls had been sitting on.   
  
"Sure, its down the stairs at the end of the hall." She stood up as well stretching   
out her neck and arms. *Even if today is Friday shouldn't they be heading home soon.*   
The buses stopped running at ten and sooner or later Noboyuki or one of the resident   
officers would come home, and where was Ryo-Ohki?   
  
"Shouldn't you two be heading home soon, if you want to catch a bus?"   
  
"Come. Come now!" Autumn yelled from the landing. Barely understandable as   
her American accent got the better of her. Seconds later both of her friends had joined   
her as they stared down into the family room where Motashiwa and Mitsuki stood. *Why   
now, I thought they were living in their ship, in orbit.* Anyone else she could have   
explained as just strangely died hair and as long as they cooperated there wouldn't have   
been a problem but Officer Motashiwa was just cut from a different cloth.   
  
The two aliens stared back at the humans having figured out that somehow they   
had interacted with the native population. The door behind them opened and in came   
Ryo-Ohki kicking off her shoes and sliding a pair of house slippers on as she bounded   
past the two officers. Heading towards the group with Sasami, oblivious to the situation.   
Sasami noticed in a sort of horrified frame by frame of the moment that Ryo-Ohki was   
carrying a large bucket of carrots. *So she went to the field. With Tenchi gone of   
course, Ryo-Ohki would be taking care of them. What would my sister do in this type of   
situation, besides blaming Ryoko. Introduce everyone and pretend that there's nothing   
wrong.*   
  
"Um.. Autumn, Sakura, I would like you to meet officers Mitsuki and Motashiwa   
from the Galaxy Police." She smiled trying to appear calm and relaxed. "Officers these   
are my friends." Both groups of people stared at each other trying to think of what the   
next logical move would be. Ryo-Ohki finally figured out that something was wrong and   
came to a stop in between the two groups. She slowly put down her basket of carrots.   
  
"Sasami you live with {aliens}... uh! What word!" Autumn asked, still close to a   
panicked tome of voice.   
  
"{Aliens is correct.}" Sasami replied in perfect English without even a trace of   
an accent. While Sakura tried to figure out what was going on.   
  
"Sasami what is going on here." Motashiwa finally gathered his nerve and tried   
to take charge, just as Mihoshi and Kiyone walked into the house in their G.P. uniforms.   
Mihoshi bent over to remove her shoes and suddenly tripped, head over heels, over the   
shoes left by Ryo-Ohki. She tumbling forward right into the other two G.P. officers.   
Knocking them both to the ground. Mihoshi began letting the apologizes fly as she tried   
to help the other two officers back onto their feet. This time tripping over her own feet   
and all three once again fell in a tangled mess on the floor.   
  
"Mihoshi." Yelled her irate partner trying to smother a giggle that kept bubbling   
up every time she saw Mitsuki. Poor Sasami couldn't help it, the tension she had been   
feeling just seconds ago broke and suddenly she was laughing incredibly hard as tears   
came to her eyes. 

*** 

"Tenchi, would you hurry up already. Were already making Aeka wait." Ryoko   
tapped her foot impatiently looking up to the second floor of the boys dorms. *Damm I   
still can't believe that we got stuck with living in the dorms. Noboyuki is so cheap.*   
Being mad at Nobuyuki, completely left her mind when Tenchi finally appeared in his   
tux. Besides maturing a little, nothing had really changed the prince. He was still the   
same old boring son of a shrine keepers daughter and an architect. So he had seen a few   
space battles and was ecstatically in love with two space aliens. All he had to do now   
was relax and have a normal life. Tsunami had promised him that after the final battle   
with Tokimi. He reflexively flexed his left arm still amazed that it felt so natural.   
  
"Come on slow poke. If we wait much longer that princess is going to come   
looking for us." She held out an umbrella to her love hugging him at the same time   
amongst whistles from the crowd of male college students who had materialized out of   
nowhere at the sight of Ryoko. She gave them a smile and then tugged Tenchi out into   
the rain.   
  
"You ready to go home, Ryoko." Tenchi opened his umbrella shaking it to full   
size.   
  
"Yah, its been awhile since we were all together hasn't it." Her elbow slid inside   
of his as they both walked down the sidewalk enjoying the changes that rain brought to   
Tokyo. Waving every so often as they passed fellow students hurrying out into the rain.   
"Tomorrow is going to be fun, it will be good to see everyone again."   
  
Aeka stood on the corner starring at the two of them calming herself. *This isn't   
the old days... Keep calm and go get that other arm.* She thought hurrying over to   
Tenchi and taking her own advice. Tenchi awkwardly tried to held onto his umbrella   
with a young ladies on each arm. After a few seconds he gave it up and folded his so that   
he could walk underneath there umbrellas. The problem that had been plaguing him for   
so long solved by a random act of fate. 

*** 

"So Sasami, these are your friends." Mihoshi sipped her tea with great relish   
much to the annoyance of both Kiyone and Mitsuki who were sitting on either side of the   
blond. Sakura was trying not to stare at the group of aliens all calmly sipping tea with   
each other, she had adopted a traditional pose trying to keep her head down, kneeling,   
just so she wouldn't look like Autumn, who was bouncing off the walls.   
  
"Yep." She poured some more tea for Mitsuki.   
  
"Your all part of this Galaxy Police thing, right?" Autumn asked.   
  
"I'm not in the Galaxy Police." Sasami chuckled. "And neither is Ryo-Ohki."   
  
"Meyowww."   
  
"Then your humans?" Sakura turned her head rapidly trying not to stare at any of   
the aliens especially Motashiwa.   
  
"Ryo-Ohki space pirate." The Cabbit told her with dead pan seriousness that set   
almost everyone into tears.   
  
"Ex-space pirate. Is what you mean Ryo-Ohki." Kiyone told her pointedly   
glancing at Mitsuki and Motashiwa. Before giving Ryo-Ohki a carrot from the bowl in   
the center of the table which she made to quickly disappeared. *Now if only Mihoshi   
could be taught that easily.*   
  
Sasami stood with great dignity. "And I am a princess of Jurai." Then seeing the   
surprised look on her friends couldn't help it and began to laugh again setting everyone   
else off. Which just caused her two friends to look even more confused as they   
laughed.   
  
***   
  
Tenchi grabbed Aeka's hand and led her out onto the floor of the ball room.   
Leaving a crowd of disappointed men behind. The disappointed males all started to head   
for Ryoko but were quickly warned off with a growl. It wasn't her turn anyway. She   
wasn't really jealous anymore how could she when even now she *felt* Aeka's pleasure.   
Without noticing it she massaged the new red gem on her right wrist.   
  
To Aeka this was the closest thing next to pure joy she had ever experienced. She   
pulled Tenchi even closer as they slowly danced across the ball room, not even hearing   
the music, but starring into his eyes. To soon the song was over and he led her back to   
the table that was his for the night. The champagne had arrived finally and Ryoko was   
waiting with impatience for Tenchi to open it. With a little too much of a flourish he   
opened the bottle and poured the glasses full.   
  
"A toast to Tsunami for making this possible." Tenchi raised his glass.   
  
"To Love." Ryoko held up hers.   
  
"To the end of fighting." Aeka said as they all raised glasses to their lips and   
drank the most expensive Champaign they could charge to Washu Express. 

*** 

"Any response from the new listening device that were planted." He said inhaling   
on his cigarette.   
  
One of the men in white coats at the rear of the table stood up. "Nothing as of yet   
sir, but the new broad band receivers will take some time to calibrate.   
  
"Hmm." He blew another cloud of smoke. "Those two new officers worry me.   
Didn't Kiyone say in her deposition that the Jurian emperor had told the Galaxy Police   
that only they were allowed on Earth by special disposition."   
  
"Yes... here it is on the second days interview. According to Kiyone, they were   
forbidden to have any more officers of Earth by the King of Jurai... Something about it   
being inside their territory. It would appear that the two officers were only allowed on   
Earth by special permission of one of the royalty."   
  
"Theirs nothing we can do about it, the operation will proceed when we get   
permission from the top. Sometime in the next four days. Be ready for it." He snuffed   
out his cigarette and stood. "That is everything people." The anonymous man walked   
out of the conference room buried in a bunker underneath the Diet Building. Walking   
purposely to his office. He had a report to give as well.   
  
His boss was already sitting behind the anonymous man's desk showing the   
pecking order with out even saying a word. He lit up another cigarette knowing how   
much that irritated his boss.   
  
"The mission will start soon be ready." He took a drag on the cigarette and blew   
it at the alien. 

*** 

"Hello... Tenchi, beloved." A voice next to him rolled his name in her mouth like   
she could make love to it. He was in a bed made of silk that including the sides of the   
bed. A breeze blew through the room making the silk blow in waves. Tenchi turned his   
head and smiled dazedly at Tokimi kissing her. She began to lightly run her hand across   
his bare chest. "You have missed me haven't you, beloved."   
  
Missed her but she was right here all the time. Where she belonged. Where else   
would she be. "You do love me don't you..." Tokimi persisted.   
  
"I will always love you, who else could I love." He kissed her again the   
beginnings of passion in his eyes. But she pulled away.   
  
"My guards are here... stop them my love." She pushed him away as Ryoko and   
Aeka suddenly appeared out of the darkness surrounding the bed each garbed in their   
battle outfits. Both of them grabbed the struggling Tokimi and forced her out of the bed   
and into a void they created using the gems on their wrists that glowed a brilliant red.   
Tenchi stared at the two women trying to figure out where he knew them from.   
  
"Beloved soon we will be together again." Tokimi called out to Tenchi just   
before the void closed in on her. 

*** 

Send all comments to STRIKESTWICE@hotmail.com. 

This is Ver2.5! 


	6. Welcome Home Tenchi!

"I have a bad feeling about this job..." The red hared girl dressed in a black cape,   
yellow blouse and purple shoulder guards told her side kick.   
"Come on Lina, what could be easier all we have to do is find this writer and   
make him put a disclaimer in the front of... uh what was it again?"   
"Fanatical Friction?"   
"That's it HOHOHohohoho HOHOHOhohoho..."   
"Why me?" 

Ever After 

Chapter 6: Welcome Home Tenchi! 

"The local space is distorting again." The main hologram changed showing stars   
move slightly in a mild rippling effect. In the bottom right hand corner of the hologram   
the coordinates and magnification were displayed to try to give some reference points for   
the humans.   
"Any other ships in the area reporting the same phenomenon." Konaka asked,   
keeping a closer eye on the enemy fleet then some sensor ghost.   
"None of my siblings have noted any changes in the surrounding space." She   
paused for a second. "They are also out of our scanner range. They might not be able to   
pick up the phenomenon that is likely localized in out space."   
"Are you detecting the increase of radiation as well?" Mia typed something on   
her pad. She looked worn out to him. Which meant that he had to look worse, for three   
days they had both been awake waiting for an attack that hadn't come.   
This was one of the first times since he had bonded with the Gilvilyko that   
Konaka wished for a bigger crew. Resignedly he swallowed another stim tab that was   
guaranteed to keep him awake for four hours. Though it would have to be the last one.   
Gilvilyko would relieve him of command in moments if she felt he was unfit or   
endangering himself and he knew she was watching for mistakes.   
"Mia, why don't you go get some sleep. I can handle this." She stubbornly   
looked at him for a second, then yawned and grinned sheepishly.   
"I guess your right." She said tugging herself out of the chair. Giving her a kiss   
he sat down in the seat she had vacated checking the new sensor data on the radiation   
before the door she had exit through shut. The Gilvilyko formed her holographic body   
floating translucent in the room. "You should get some sleep too captain."   
"Not now, I'll trade places with Mia in four hours." He said trying to focus his   
eyes on the sensor screen. It blurred for a second and then gradually came into focus the   
readings though hadn't changed just an increase in background radiation where ever the   
spatial distortion was.   
"We had to use both probes trying to scan the system." He remembered having   
said the exact same thing not two hours ago. She stared at him hard, the skin on her   
holographic brow wrinkling in concentration. "Don't look at me that way. I couldn't go   
to sleep for another four hours anyway."   
The hologram eyes unfocused for a second. "I am reading a large surge of   
radiation around the area of one of the spatial distortions." The main view screen's   
picture rapidly moved sending stars flying across the screen until they settled onto a   
space of pure blackness. Konaka strained his eyes trying to focus on it. As colors began   
to wash out of that space heading towards the ultra violet. A gap appeared in the colors   
and then another revealing a black ship barely visible on the sea of stars. But completely   
visible to radar. The size of a destroyer it would have been more then a match for the   
Gilvilyko if it wasn't for the fact that it was expelling plasma.   
"Get us away from it." The Captain yelled arming weapons. "Contact the other   
ships tell them that the enemy is able to hide some how."   
"Trying." Her face lost all expression as the ship used all of her powers to   
contact her siblings. The room became heavy as the compensators were over used as she   
applied maximum thrust away from the disabled ship not trusting that its weapons were   
as disabled as its drive. Her scared face changed once again a combination of fear and   
sadness he had never seen before. "I can't reach my siblings, their not there." Konaka   
stared at her afraid he would see the hologram cry. "One of the distortions is   
approaching us. I don't have enough acceleration yet to avoid." Her face had gone   
neutral "I am preparing to fire." The enemy ship began to decloak rippling colors until it   
was a solid black on black space. At only ten times the size of the Gilvilyko the battle   
was a forgone conclusion. It wasn't even worth waking his wife for.   
"Drop the buoy." He ordered. That would be his last order he would ever give.   
Konaka stared at the other ship as they approached he noted with half his mind that   
Gilvilyko was accelerating towards the other ship firing with all her weapons not that   
they making an impact. Cut off from the other ships and Tsunami, her one Light Hawk   
Wing failed to deploy.   
The console in front of him went black as shipboard systems cut out. The   
holograms followed suit. Running towards the wall locker where his suit was stored he   
wasn't braced for the impact that shook the ship sending him flying through the air until   
he hit wood at the end of his trajectory. Automatic sap dispensers began to fill the room   
as the air was sucked into space by micro fractures in the hall.   
Konaka's sight blurred again but this time from blood and sap sealant crawling he   
headed once again towards the closet containing his suit. Wiping his eyes clear. Internal   
gravity died allowing the sap to form into bubbles and speed towards the holes in seconds   
his ears stopped popping as the air pressure regained consistency in the ship. Pushing   
forward with his feet he sailed across the final distance hitting the storage locker hard.   
The doors emergency battery still worked allowing him access. Calming himself, he   
tried to remembered his zero G training. Three minutes later he was breathing bottled air   
and grabbing the pulse rifle. The ship safety had been disengaged when they had lost   
power and it glowed a comforting yellow. On safe but ready to fire at full power once he   
changed the selector switch. *I hope Mia's alive.* Ran through his head as he walked   
up to the main trunk and central core of what had been his little ship. The boots on his   
feet acting like Velcro on the wooden surface.   
He stood in front of the sign naming his ship behind it sat the heart wood, the soul   
of his ship. Reaching out he pushed his gloved hands through the wood which parted for   
him. His fingers tingled as they passed through the Jurian power that surrounded the   
heartwood Konaka closed his hands and pulled, slowly drawing his ships soul and central   
memory center. Blackness and rot engulfed the rest of the trunk spreading to the floor as   
the ship slowly started to self self-destruct. For the first time in his life he got to see the   
real Gilvilyko. Brown and unspectacular was its first appearance but when he moved it   
into the light its core shone like quarts capturing and reflecting the light in a hundred   
directions.   
He noted a small electronics device made of plastic and metal attached to the side   
of the wood. It blinked at him expectantly. An inconsistency compared to the rest of the   
wooden ship. He stuffed the wood into a special bag attached to the suit and hurried   
towards the crew quarters trying to stay ahead of the rot that was overtaking his ship.   
*She must have disabled some of their weapons with the ramming or we would   
all be dead by now.* He told himself as his boots made a soft tearing sound each time he   
took a step through the dead quiet ship.   
He finally found Mia in their quarters a bloody gash on the side of her head   
collecting blood in little bubbles all across the room. She had her suit already on except   
for the helmet. Grabbing up a pillow he made a crude bandage and stuck the helmet on   
her head sealing it. The ship suddenly jerked throwing him across the room along with   
everything else that wasn't fastened down. *Calm, stay calm, it will take the rot at least   
another three minutes before it eats through the power core stabilizers.* Grabbing his   
wife he kicked off the wall on a course towards an escape pod grateful for the zero g   
making her easy to carry. One of the two escape pods on the Gilvilyko was directly   
across from the bridge. Made out of metal and plastic it was an enigma compared to the   
wooden structure of the ship designed to prevent the self-destruct that engulfed his ship   
from destroying it as well. The hatch to the escape pod open and blinking green at the   
first loss of pressure in the ship.   
It was sterile to him all bright shiny metal padded with plastic foam and eight   
shock chairs. It's kind were mass produced and fitted onto every ship the number of pods   
increased with the size of the crew. Hurriedly strapping Mia and then himself down into   
a chair he punched through the safety glass listening to the audible clang as metal   
slammed against metal closing the door.   
"Tsunami, help us." He whispered as the gravity suddenly went from zero to   
three G pressing him into the seat as the little pod used all its fuel except for a two   
second emergency burst and the directional thrusters. He could see the Gilvilyko from   
his position a small gray speck dwarfed by the huge black ship it had impacted into. The   
wood holding the core finally rotted away leaving the micro singularity with out any   
force fields. The singularity began to eat first his ship and then inexhaustibly the enemy   
ship in a matter of seconds both ship were gone as if they had never existed. The only   
sign of their last position a singularity and a life pod just escaping its gravity well. That   
and the three ships appearing in their path. 

*** 

Waking early, Sasami had started on the feast that would be dinner. Mixing and   
stirring, boiling and simmering, she was creating a masterful blend of Earth foods and   
Jurain from the limited stores that the messenger ships brought her every month.   
Ryo-Ohki, in matured fur form, helping her with the slicing and dicing. Being   
two extra hands when needed and a friend to talk to about gossip and whatever else came   
to her attention.   
The Bebrean was the last thing to be finished and the first thing she had started   
on. A wild beast, a cross between a beaver and a rabbit, but about three times as big the   
preparations and proper cooking rendered it into a delicacy of unimaginable flavor. She   
hoped that Tenchi would enjoy it. This being to her knowledge the first time he had   
eaten Jurain food since the victory festival. She blocked the thought folding it and tightly   
placing it back in the portion of her mind where it belonged.   
She gazed proudly at the spread. Everything that could remain at room   
temperature neatly put in its place. The rest in the refrigerator or warming on the stove   
or oven.   
Ryo-Ohki had wandered off by then disappearing with a bag of baby carrots her   
favorite delicacy, and was playing with the CD player looking for a song. Whichever one   
that was for she kept skipping tracks and CDs scanning for something Sasami would   
have rather just turned on the radio, but that hadn't worked right for months in the   
Masaki home. Something to do with one of Washu's experiments.   
The clock over the sink finally struck two. Tenchi's train should be arriving any   
minute, Noboyuki had already gone down to the train station to pick the three up so that   
gave her... every thing was right on time she would start serving at three. And probably   
continue eating the feast for days to come. 

*** 

The emperor of Jurai proudly sat on the royal chair as his command group   
efficiently handled everything. He was bored but not about to show any emotions to his   
subjects.   
The main hologram tank some twenty feet by thirty feet tall displayed the fleet he   
was spearheading. Over a thousand Jurain ships, an equal number of GP Cruisers and   
destroyers, plus 50 of the huge Tigeran dreadnoughts and their escorts one day out from   
the Farreach system.   
One of the admirals approached him bowing efficiently. "Emperor we've lost   
comms with one of the scout ships at the Farreach system."   
*So they are finally making their move. Its about time.*   
"Inform the fleet. We'll retake Farreach as soon as we get their and have one of   
the other scouts carefully check out the last known area of that ship." He tapped his   
fingers impatiently gazing at a bright blue dot on the holotank that showed the secondary   
command ship his wives were on. The majority of the Jurain court was on one ship or   
another out here. Whenever Jurain went to war every able body man and woman who   
had a space tree bonded with them went as well. It forestalled revolutions and such.   
Who wanted to win a war and lose on the home front?   
The fleet moved steadily on. Leaving a hyper trail wake that could be tracked by   
the most primitive of scanners and those that watched were not primitive. 

*** 

"Tenchi!" Sasami let out a squeal and tackled the young man. Hugging him in a   
tight squeeze happy to see him again. Tenchi fondly returned the hug carefully moving   
the two of them out of the door so that Aeka and Ryoko could enter. She finally   
disengaged the hug only to be replaced by Ryo-Ohki and then Yosho.   
Smiling, Sasami, headed back to the kitchen checking one last time on the   
Bebrean as Ryoko, Aeka, and Tenchi took their bags up to their rooms. 

*** 

"Thank you Sasami, that was delicious." Yosho settled back sipping his tea.   
"It was great." Aeka added.   
"I can't believe your related, you only got a C in culinary arts." Ryoko taunted   
Aeka good naturally.   
"Compared to you, who hasn't completed one class she signed up for that didn't   
have Tenchi in it."   
"That's because I have my priorities straight little princess." Ryoko smiled at her.   
"You two knock it off." Tenchi yelled fondly only to suddenly be squished in   
between them as each one leaned against him.   
"Tenchi," both crooned in unison. Causing him to sigh and everyone at the table   
to burst out laughing, except for the two new officers.   
"I miss those days." Yosho sipped on his tea.   
"We had some fun then didn't we, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.   
"That was a long time ago. Some things change you can't stop them."   
"Entropy." Washu inserted.   
"Intro what?" The blond police officer asked.   
"Everything changes and dies." Kiyone told her partner.   
"That's kind of sad. We should be happy. Their only going to be here for a   
couple of days."   
"Miya!"   
"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Kiyone adjusted her headband.   
"I promised the girls we would go on a picnic and Aeka wanted to visit Funaho."   
"A picnic that's a great idea, Tenchi." Sasami giggled, as Noboyuki rose from the   
table only to return with two bottles of warmed saki that Sasami had put on the stove half   
an hour ago on low heat knowing they would be wanted when the meal was finished.   
He passed glasses out to everyone but Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. The Tigeran feeling   
like a third wheel all night with his partner accepted the cup with a look of mystification   
only to have it filled by Yosho. He took one sniff and drank the cup empty holding it out   
for a refill. Mitsuki allowed hers to be filled took a small sip so as not to offend her hosts   
and then put the cup down continuing to drink Sasami's tea.   
*To each their own tastes.* Yosho thought observing everything over his cup.   
Noticing Tenchi joining in with the rest of them. *And sometimes taste changes.* 

*** 

"Here are the operation orders." The major accepted the papers and walked away   
to brief his men for the upcoming operation.   
He reached into his pockets and pulled out another cigarette and light it up in the   
non-smoking building. It was done. Tomorrow he could assure Earth's future or destroy   
it. Their was no looking back their never really was in his job. 

*** 

"Tenchi.... soon..." A voice called out, startling Tenchi awake in his dark empty   
room. 

*** 

Sasami awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. Sunlight poured through the   
curtains giving a tantalizing view or what was going to be a gorgeous, perfect day.   
Nothing could go wrong in such beauty. Nothing at all... 

*** 

Send all complaints to STRIKESTWICE@hotmail.com 


	7. Dark clouds on the Horizon

Heart and Soul Chapter 7 Ever After: Chapter 7: Dark clouds on the Horizon. 

By: STRIKESTWICE@hotmail.com 

The fleet of ships slowed as they approached the unseen barrier that marked the   
beginning of the Far Reach's System's gravity well.   
  
The ships were broken into three different distinct groups. The Jurain Tree Ships,   
the Tigeran Dreadnoughts, and the Galaxy Police Destroyers without enough time to   
practice combined fleet maneuvers it had been decided that each fleet would fight under   
their own command with entire fleet level maneuvers controlled by the Jurains. This   
gave a large number of possible strategies for the fleet admirals and their commanders   
using ships that they knew and formations they had already practiced.   
  
Engines at full power, the fleets rapidly pulled away from each other. Giving the   
enemy the choice of splitting their forces or attacking one fleet and having the remaining   
two attack their flanks. The fleets stopped dividing after a few million miles and turned   
their engines to full power towards the system. They now appeared in roughly a pyramid   
formation the Jurains taking the top position as seen from the system plane.   
  
The ships inertia began to build, as they gained speed using only their reaction   
thrusters. Before them a line of enemy ships still invisible to non-F.T.L. radar waited. 

*** 

Night slowly changed to dawn, blissfully unnoticed by the occupants of the large   
house with a red roof. Those, inside the house, that had partaken in the Saki snored   
happily unaware of something so evil as sunrise.   
  
By the time that the sun had cleared the surrounding mountains a few of the   
houses occupants had left their dreams behind awakening to the new day and its different   
kind of dream. The smell of food and the sound of laughter removed the last cobwebs of   
sleep as the occupants of the house reclaimed it with life.   
  
From a distance two young women approached the house casually chatting as   
they circled the lake preparing to intrude on the solitude of the house and its occupants. 

*** 

The princess fought with the mounds of food left over from yesterday. She   
sorted that which would survive being dragged out on the picnic, that which was best   
thrown away, and that which was going to be left over for the next week. At the same   
time she prepared a simple breakfast, while Ryo-Ohki set the table. Sasami also   
efficiently made sandwiches that were carefully wrapped and placed into the two large   
picnic baskets Washu had produced late last night.   
  
Everyone except for Yosho had attached themselves to Tenchi's intimate little   
picnic. Even the two new G.P. officers for some unknown, but probably duty bound   
reason.   
  
Pulling out a gong, that had been a poorly thought out gift from Ryoko one   
Christmas. Sasami announced breakfast to everyone, including Yosho up in the shrine.   
After about twenty good whacks and dodging two empty plastic Saki bottles that Ryoko   
had tossed at her from the rafters, breakfast was served, much to the enjoyment of all   
who had not overly partaken of last nights activities.   
  
High spirits about the upcoming picnic seemed to bubble around the table as the   
picnickers listened to the weather forecast by one of Washu's 'bots. The day was sunny   
and nice and promising to remain that way. Washu to the amusement of all had   
guaranteed them that the event would be problem free, especially from the terrestrial ants   
famous in their ability to destroy picnics. Yosho, to no ones surprise, had elected to   
remain at the shrine along with Azaka and Kamidake to guard the residence.   
  
The door bell rang as Sasami scooped another bowl full of rice for Ryoko.   
Sasami stood in one fluid move and headed down the short hall way still listening to the   
conversation behind her, going to answer the door.   
  
It was kind of sad in how much Ryoko and Aeka had settled down after the war.   
Since they had arrived the two hadn't been in one serious argument. Sasami had always   
hoped that the two would someday stop their fighting but not in the complete stopping of   
their rivalry, and Tenchi looked so much more relaxed now that the decision had been   
taken from him and solved by Tsunami. What did that leave her? She realized that she   
had been deluding herself. Tenchi had been released from the Jurain hospital a few days   
before he had rushed off to college and she hadn't had the time to really observe the   
three.   
  
That left her with the question of what to do with her own life. She wasn't going   
back to Jurai that was for sure, nor any world with in Jurai's Power sphere or the Galaxy   
Polices either. That just left those uncharted or barbarian worlds like Earth. This   
wouldn't be that bad of a place to hide. But, sooner or later Tsunami would ruin it for   
her. After all she was just a body Tsunami had giver back life to so that sometime in the   
near future Tsunami could wear this skin and feel what it was to be a Jurain. Their was   
no distance she could run, no shelter or defenses she could find, to stop the inevitable   
from happening. With too much practice she swept those thoughts aside to the happiness   
that the upcoming picnic was going to bring. It was great to be back together again with   
everyone that was the only thing to fill her mind.   
  
With a fixed smile on her face Sasami opened the door, revealing a casually   
dressed Sakura and Autumn fidgeting uncomfortably in the bright morning sun.   
  
"Hi, what are you two doing here?" Sasami asked slightly afraid of the answer. 

*They came to sneak a look at the rest of the aliens.* She thought sighing internally.   
  
"Autumn thinks she left her Kawaii here." Sakura shrugged apologetically.   
  
"Have you seen him?" Autumn asked curiously.   
  
"Have you seen it." Sakura corrected automatically.   
  
"No, I mean him." Sakura and Sasami both gave each other a knowing look and   
then giving into the inevitable Sasami let them into the hall only to be met by a rabbit/cat   
mix. The weird looking gray thing took one look at the two girls and took off in a   
run/hop back towards the family room. Its large ears dragging on the floor.   
  
"Uh... what was that?"   
  
{"What the hell?"}   
  
"Ugh..." *Come on Sasami!* "Ryoko's pet." *Why did I lie? You didn't lie,   
you just didn't tell the entire truth. And telling them that one of there friends is a space   
ship is just too much to ask.* She smiled weakly at the two girls as they proceeded down   
the short hall to its end and the living room.   
  
Where everything looked normal. There were still a number of girls with weird   
colored hair and Motashiwa looking relatively happy eating some of the left over   
Bebrean from last night. Ryo-Ohki in human form had taken up Sasami's place and was   
slowly but determinedly eating the bowl of rice, Sasami had left. To the amazed stares of   
the majority of the people at the table. 

"Sis, Tenchi, I'd like you to meet Sakura and Autumn two friends of mine and   
Ryo-Ohki's from school." Ryo-Ohki put down her chopsticks and stood up using both of   
her hands to steady herself.   
  
"Sakura, Autumn, its nice to see you." She paused then noticing everyone's stare   
tilted her head and with a smile added "Miya!"   
  
Sasami sighed. "Come on lets go check my room for Kawaii."   
  
"It's nice to meet you." Aeka said, standing and then bowing formally with her   
hands clasped together and held at her waist.   
  
Sakura bowed in return followed by Autumn half a second later.   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, too. Sasami rarely even mentions you." Sakura told   
the older princess.   
  
"Really?" Aeka asked as Sasami laughed nervously. "Then why don't you join   
us for tea. Sasami is there any of that cake left over from yesterday." Aeka had some   
how slipped the voice of command into the sentence. With an air of failure, Sasami went   
to the kitchen to make some more tea. Somehow she knew that by the time she had   
returned both Autumn and Sakura would have heard a very embarrassing story about her.   
  
She had been worried all day. It was a great day, perfect for a picnic. Tenchi,   
Aeka, and Ryoko were here, what could there be to worry about and yet she was uneasy.   
Her dream from last night had been confused random event, a montage of battles all   
centered around the Tsunami.   
  
She had extended all ten wings at the battle of Togara Ya'dar. Then the dream   
had changed and she was maneuvering in the Jurian system frantically trying to avoid fire   
from Tokimi's ships. Than a long forgotten battle against an alien race that had unwisely   
slaughtered a colony 

She pushed the button on top of the tea strainer forcing water into another cup.   
  
Was Tsunami trying to tell her something? It was obvious they were her   
memories. She had been the ship, her eyes had been the sensors, her teeth lasers, and her   
heart the Light Hawk Wings. Not literally their was no direct conversion for what a   
Jurian mind was never supposed to think like. She had thought in so many ways at once   
but she had been the ship. She had felt pain when lasers had impacted onto the hull. She   
had been blinded when a sensor tower was destroyed. Even more disturbing she had felt   
people inside her on the rare occasions the Tsunami had carried important people with in   
her.   
  
The dreams didn't make any sense and they hadn't felt like the prophetic dreams   
she had on occasion. She knew what those were like and this was different.   
  
Sasami divided what remained of the cake into perfect little pieces and added it to   
the tray that already contained the warm tea and the three new cups for Sakura, Autumn,   
and Ryo-Ohki.   
  
*I have to be cheerful this is after all not my day to ruin.* Sasami thought as she   
grabbed up the tray and walked out of the kitchen.   
  
"Your telling me that Sasami used to follow Tenchi around everywhere? That's   
just so cute." Sakura squealed as Sasami sighed again plastering the smile everyone   
expected to see onto her face. 

*** 

Captain Konaka woke up with a throbbing headache and a bitter taste in his   
mouth. The enemy, whoever they were, had left him unconscious on the floor of an   
empty room. With more strength then he felt he should have, he stood and walked   
around the room tapping his wife on the shoulder until she was awake.   
  
Why was he alive? The Soyakaze's crew's escape pods had been cruelly   
destroyed one after another. His rifle was gone. No surprise there but they had left him   
the heart wood, still carefully wrapped in it's bag. Why did he still have it? Where they   
just too lazy or did they know it posed no threat. He pulled the little piece of wood out of   
the bag and reverently examined it.   
  
"I guess we won't have any more adventures together will we girl?"   
  
The odd pieces of electronics on the abalone colored wood began to beep at him.   
  
"What happened?" Mia asked touching him on the shoulder used to his   
somewhat brisk manner in tense situations.   
  
"They must have hit the pod with some kind of stun ray. The last thing I   
remember was the core blowing." He patted the heart wood sadly.   
  
"I am not a pet." A voice told him softly.   
  
"Sorry gir... Huh?" The ghostly outline of Gilvilyko started to form before him.   
The scar on her throat the most vivid part of the image. It seemed to stand out and float   
by itself.   
  
"You in the cell get on the ground, put your hands on your head, and close your   
eyes. Failure to comply will result in severe punishment." A loud accented voice yelled   
over a speaker set in the ceiling. At the first sound of the voice Gilvilyko disappeared   
like the ghost she had appeared to be, leaving the two humans, behind. Konaka hurriedly   
stuffed the heart wood in its pouch.   
  
"I'm not going to..."   
  
"Just follow their instructions. It beats learning how to breath vacuum." He   
carefully got onto the ground watching her follow his example before closing his eyes.   
  
A few seconds later the roomed filled with the sound of a pressure door opening. 

*** 

"I found him Sasami!" Autumn yelled, displaying the poor lost pet dangling   
happily on its key chain.   
  
"That's great Autumn." Sasami said with too much false cheer.   
  
{"Thank for helping me look."} Autumn told her happy to be able to talk to   
some one in Japan in English.   
  
{"No problem. Come on, lets go back down stairs."}   
  
{"Your sister really liked Sakura."}   
  
{"It is a little odd Aeka can be very formal and yet she does seem to have taken a   
liking to Sakura."}   
  
("Then again Sakura can be very formal when she wishes to."}   
  
{"Really, I haven't seen that side of her except when she's apologizing."}   
Sasami smiled slightly remembering their first meeting. {"We should hurry on down   
before we're left behind."}   
  
"Okay," the two girls, both apparently cheerful, walked down the stairs to find   
everyone gathered in the living room waiting to go. The group had changed into less   
formal clothes it seemed. Mihoshi was in her favorite blue jeans and pink top. Kiyone in   
a matching pair of red shorts and shirt. Motashiwa and Mitsuki had both scrounged up a   
pair of galaxy police athletic attire and looked oddly matching even out of uniform.   
Someone had obviously taken Aeka aside and with enough style sense had put her in a   
lovely pink summer dress that seemed to match perfectly with her purple tresses. Ryoko   
was wearing her formless baggy blue outfit and Washu a white T-shirt with the stylized   
picture of a crab and red shorts going for the child image she wished to project.   
  
Somehow all the rest of the men had ended up in a pair of blue shorts and T-shirt   
looking bland standing next to the wildly dressed girls and the feline alien.   
  
Ryo-Ohki walked up behind Sasami with Sakura and this time Sasami's jaw did   
drop. From somewhere Ryo-Ohki had acquired a nice light cotton sun dress that she had   
obviously not created using the Masu. Beside her, Sasami felt just a little jealous of the   
cabbits good looks. She quickly tucked the thought away as unbecoming of a Jurain   
princess. 

*** 

A light breeze moved through the leafs slowly shaking them on the trees and   
pushing one stray leaf from a branch. It danced upon the wind enjoying the warmth and   
its exposure to sunlight after leaving the shadows of the forest and drifting across the sky   
before landing in a ripple of water. The leaf slowly sank into the glass clear liquid.   
  
To Sasami this was as close as it came to pure peace. The sunlight trickling   
across her face changed the light on her eye lids so that for one second she saw yellow   
and the next a red lined black. Somewhere far away, but not to far, she heard the sound   
of happy laughter and the splash of water.   
  
A pair of feet softly tread on the ground next to her before quietly sitting down   
beside Sasami.   
  
"Sasami, are you awake?" Aeka asked softly, slightly adjusting her position.   
  
"Hmmmm..." Sasami gave a non-committal answer to the question.   
  
"The fleet left Jurai a few days ago. I got the message from Ryu-Oh when I   
checked on her." Aeka told her softly, trying to keep the worry out of her voice for the   
sake of her little sister.   
  
"I know. Tsunami told me..." Sasami mumbled still fascinated by the changing   
light and dark on her eyelids and the patterns that were created out of nothing.   
  
"That's good that Tsunami's with them."   
  
"This entire incident has just reminded me how long its been since either one of   
us went back home."   
  
"The earth is my home now Aeka, and as long as Tenchi is here, its yours as   
well." Sasami finally opened her eyes and looked at her sister. A hint of envy had crept   
into her voice. "You came here to find your love, sister, and you have finally succeeded.   
But I came here to escape. And as long as I can run away I'm going to."   
  
"Sasami you can't run away forever from your future." Aeka told her softly.   
  
"You think I don't know that." Something was in Sasami's eyes and she rubbed   
it softly. Every conversation with Aeka after her return from Jurai with Tenchi seemed to   
end with Sasami in Tears. Wobbly Sasami stood and walked off into the tree line leaving   
Aeka behind. A concerned look on her face. 

*** 

From across the glen Autumn played with her Kawaii-chan rapidly inputting a set   
of commands. The virtual pet on the screen disappeared replaced with just two words. 

{"Message Received."} 

Set all comments to STRIKESTWICE@hotmail.com. 


End file.
